Unexpected
by princesspomegranate
Summary: Loki and Sigyn surprise each other in the bedroom. Post Mischief, Magic and Fidelity. LokixSigyn. Lemon. Second chapter will contain consensual BDSM. Twoshot.
1. Seeing Double

**Author's Note: Warning- lemon ahead. Both chapters of this twoshot will be full of lemony LokixSigyn goodness, so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read. You have been warned. ;)**

**Kit xx**

* * *

Sigyn had spent an evening out with Sif, and, for the sake of peace and quiet, that meant that she was away from her husband. So when she returned to their rooms, Sigyn wondered what Loki would have found to occupy himself with, particularly since she couldn't hear him playing his piano.

She walked into their living room, only to find it empty. She frowned immediately. _Where is he?_ she wondered. Sigyn went to check their bedroom in hopes of finding Loki there, and saw him lying face down in their bed. _He's asleep_, she thought, surprised. Though it was admittedly quite late, she hadn't expected him to be asleep.

She walked over to her sleeping husband and tilted her head to the side. Though it was dark, Sigyn could see enough through the faint moonlight that seeped through unclosed curtains and large windows to light the room slightly. Loki was lying on his front, under silk sheets, though his bare back was uncovered. Even in the almost-dark, she stared at his shadow-illuminated form.

Sigyn couldn't resist sitting beside him and running her index finger lightly up his spine. Loki didn't move. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade and sat up again, watching for any sign of movement. Nothing again. But Sigyn froze immediately as the hands of an unknown person behind her rested on her shoulders.

"Who-?"

But she stopped midway through her question as she heard the familiar chuckle from behind her.

"_Loki_," she whined.

But she looked down at the Loki in their bed, who was still there and still unmoving. Sigyn stared curiously. _How can he possibly be in two places at once?_

"How are you doing that, Loki?" she asked.

"Magic, love," Loki grinned.

"I guessed that," she replied dryly.

He bent down and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"The fun the three of us could have," he murmured into her ear.

Sigyn blinked and slowly turned her to look at him.

"What did you just say?"

He smirked.

"That is a matter for another time perhaps."

She didn't have time to answer before he kissed her. It was a chaste kiss. His tongue did not try to invade her mouth as it usually did, but the force of the kiss made her feel week in the knees. If she had been standing then she had the feeling that she might've needed to sit down. That kiss made her feel as if he _needed_ her.

Loki released her and moved to sit beside her. It was only then that she saw that he was just a bare-chested as his double had been. And, in only a moment, the duplicate Loki flickered and disappeared.

"Wait, where'd you go?" Sigyn asked quietly with a small smile.

Loki grinned and leaned in to his wife, soon manoeuvring them so that he had her pinned to the bed, with him lying on top of her.

"Why, love? Are you worried that I will not be enough to satisfy you?"

She fought back a laugh.

"Oh I'm quite _certain_ that you are up to the job."

"Good," he bent his head down so that his lips brushed the soft skin of her neck. "Because I don't plan on giving you up to anyone else."

She shivered as his warm breath tickled her skin.

"_Ever_."

She grinned and replied, "I don't _want_ anyone else."

She kissed him, straining her neck so that their lips would meet.

"_Ever_," she added in a whisper as she pulled back.

With one swift movement, Loki rolled his wife over so that Sigyn found herself on top of him, her legs straddling his body. She raised a brow. His intention was obvious, but she just didn't quite believe he'd done it- she knew how he loved his control.

But Sigyn smiled to herself and leant down. She placed one hand on Loki's neck while the other tangled into his hair as she kissed him. After a while, she could feel him growing impatient, so she ended their kiss. Slowly, Sigyn placed a tiny kiss to each of her husband's closed eyelids, pulling a contented sigh from his lips.

Sigyn sat up again, shifting her hips slightly. At that, Loki couldn't help but groan. The sound made her smile; Sigyn loved that _she_ was the one getting to _him_ for once. In a languorous movement, she lifted both of his hands in hers and covered them in soft kisses. She started with the backs of his hands, then his palms, and moved on towards his fingers, until finally, she slipped one of them slowly into her mouth and sucked.

Loki opened his eyes and stared at his wife. He couldn't believe what she was doing; but it was driving him insane already. He pulled his finger out of her wet mouth agonisingly slowly. That had been enough for him.

"You should not do things like that, unless you expect me to put that mouth of yours to better work," he warned, suggestively.

Sigyn bit her bottom lip for a second.

"Why don't you?" she whispered.

She said it almost nervously, as if she could barely believe what she was saying. _He_ could barely believe it. Was she really suggesting what he thought she was?

Loki raised a brow and said, "Sigyn, watch what you say. I may just hold you that suggestion if you continue it."

She looked up at him unblinkingly. He could see something unusual in her eyes; something that made him want to question her.

"Sigyn-"

But she interrupted him, "Let me?"

He frowned a little. She _was_ asking what he had thought- _really_ asking. _His_ Sigyn was asking to please him. Even if it was unlike her, the sound was music to his ears. So eventually, Loki nodded, and it made her smile again. How he adored that smile.

Sigyn slid her hands down his chest, tracing the muscles and contours of his body. She shifted herself off of him, and the way her legs brushed over his made him yearn for her. The expectation of what she had suggested was tantalising and sparking in the air.

Loki moved himself further onto the bed so that she now knelt between his legs, and he lifted himself off of the bed slightly so that she could remove his trousers. He still couldn't believe that she was doing this; but the way that she looked up at him tentatively had him longing for her touch.

She ran her fingers lightly over the length of him before gently taking him in her hand. Loki closed his eyes and rested his head back on the bed as one hand joined the other and they began moving. Sigyn bent over her husband and kissed him once on the lips before slowly trailing kisses down his body, teasing her teeth and lips over his skin. All the while her hands continued in their ministrations.

And then she paused- only for a second though- because her hands were quickly replaced by her tongue. Loki's eyes flew open at the sensation. He looked down and watched as Sigyn's tongue ran over his shaft slowly, _teasingly. _And he groaned loudly as his wife closed her lips around him.

It was enough to make him even harder as he watched her mouth move over him. He could feel her tongue still swirling over him. What she was doing was beautiful. And after some time of her continuous and wonderful attentions, Loki could stand it no longer. He had let her have her way with him for long enough now, and he wanted to bury himself deep inside her.

Loki sat up and placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her. Her lips left him, and she looked up slightly confused. But he wiped the expression from her face as he sealed his lips to hers. He rolled the two of them over so that they were now in the middle of the bed and he was on top of her.

He parted her legs and sank deeply into her, almost startling her with the swiftness of the movement. Loki pinned her arms to the bed, her fingers entwining with his. He moved in her slowly at first. She had driven him crazy, and now he was going to take his time. He moved rhythmically in and out of her until she was mimicking his groans.

He kissed her neck, her breasts. His mouth closed around one of her nipples and her back arched into his lips. Her fingers dug into his hands as he teased her, still slowly making love to her. Then Loki kissed her deeply as they experienced their release together.

He collapsed over her and they sank into the bed. After taking a moment to regain his composure, Loki propped himself up on an elbow that he leant to the right of her head. He tucked one of her long curls behind her ear, then ran his hand over her cheek.

"Now where did you learn to do that, love?"

She shrugged as much as she could with him leaning over her like that.

"I'm just so used to you tormenting me, I thought it was about time that I did the same to you."

Loki smirked.

"Well, should you _ever_ feel inclined to that, then I would not feel opposed."

She smiled a little mischievously for a second.

Loki placed his lips beside her ear and whispered, "But, you should know, I intend to return the gesture tenfold when you least expect it."

And the promise in his words made her shiver.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there you have it, part one of this little lemony twoshot. :) Hope you liked it and will let me know what you think! :)**

**Kit xx**


	2. A Little Repayment

As soon as Sigyn woke up, she knew that something was wrong. Her eyes opened but she couldn't see a thing. _It can't be that dark still, could it?_ she thought as she frowned to herself. She felt like she'd had enough sleep, and she had been tired the previous night so she knew that she had slept deeply; there was no way that it could still be night. _So why can't I see?_ she thought, confused.

Sigyn went to sit up, but immediately found that she couldn't. Her hands, stretched above her head as they were, wouldn't move and her frown only deepened because of it. This reminded her all too much of the time that Loki had tied her hands to the bedpost and they'd...

_ "Oh_..." she said aloud.

Was _that_ what was going on? It would make sense, but Sigyn still didn't understand why she couldn't see anything.

"Nice to see that you're awake love," she heard Loki say.

Yes, _that_ was exactly what was about to happen. She could hear it in the amused tone of his voice.

"Speaking of seeing, is there a reason that I can't?" she replied.

Loki smirked but she didn't see it.

"Oh, I don't know, love. A good blindfold can come into use every so often."

"You blindfolded me?" Sigyn asked, slightly taken aback.

He chuckled.

"You sound so surprised, love?"

"Er, a little bit," she muttered. "Why did you blindfold me?"

After a moment of silence, Loki quietly answered, "I think it might just increase your... _anticipation_."

At that, Sigyn felt something wet trail across her body and it took her a moment to realise what it was. Loki's tongue. His _tongue_ was licking over her flat stomach in a long line. She bit her lip at the sensation. He did it again on her arm, trailing down from her tied wrist to the top of her shoulder, where he nipped lightly at her sensitive skin. She shivered in the expectation of what he might do next; but she was left wanting.

"See?" he grinned.

She nodded and let out a long sigh.

"Now; do you remember what you did to me last week?"

She nodded again. Of course she remembered. It wasn't often that she was as bold as she had been then.

"Well, I think this morning would be the perfect opportunity for a little repayment, don't you?"

Sigyn couldn't speak; she didn't know what to say. Besides, no matter her opinion, Loki had already started this and left her in the compromising position. How could she say no now?

"I need you to at least nod if you want me to go on, love. I won't do anything without you wanting it first."

She stayed silent. Sigyn just bit her lip for a moment and waited, because, as much as she wanted it, she didn't want to admit that she did.

"Well? _Do_ you want it?"

As soon as she gave in and nodded though, Loki gave her no time to do anything before his lips were on hers, his tongue in her mouth tracing circles and exploring her. That was before he bit her lip, just like he had the last time they were in this position.

"You need to stop biting this lip; I might end up thinking there's something wrong one of these days," he whispered as he pulled back. "You shouldn't worry so much, you know."

His tone had her almost trembling with need. She didn't even care what he was saying, he could have her lip and do with it as he wished for all she cared- that would stop her worrying it. Loki kissed her again, soothing her tingling lip. Then his touch disappeared completely. She could feel him shifting around the bed, but her blindfold meant that she didn't know where he was- and she couldn't help but feel that not knowing was exciting. Exhilarating.

Sigyn felt his hands run smoothly down her already bare leg, stopping at her ankle. Then Loki did something that she did not expect. With the same silky material that she felt around her wrists, he tied one leg after another to each corner of the bed's footboard.

"Loki, what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

He smirked to himself as he looked down, satisfied with his handiwork.

"The last time you didn't have the use of your hands, I recall your legs becoming a bit of nuisance."

"You call it a nuisance, I call it getting some relief," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Even so, now you can barely move. This time, you won't be able to end things as quickly as you wish."

She frowned.

"Loki-"

"Shhhh, love. Despite what you may be thinking, you will enjoy this. Trust me."

She quieted at that. Whatever Loki intended to do, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, and that she _would_ most probably enjoy it. So Sigyn said nothing, and merely tested the ties on her legs, finding that she could barely even bend them.

To her, it was so odd to think that she was tied so completely. She couldn't stop Loki from doing anything that he wanted to her. She couldn't even see what he was going to do to her. It was such an exciting feeling. _Maybe Loki was right about the anticipation_, she thought as she waited for his touch to return, hoping that it would be soon.

Sigyn felt something smooth slide along her leg; something that _wasn't_ a part of her husband. She felt it stroke up her leg; tickling and teasing. She couldn't be sure what it was, but it felt unusually soft, and she couldn't help but wonder about it as it traced the contours of her calf, slowly making its way up the length of her body.

"What is that?" she asked when she grew impatient of not knowing.

Loki just chuckled to himself and replied, "Telling you would ruin the fun of blindfolding you, don't you think, love?"

He had a point, but when the mysterious, soft object tickled its way over the outside of her thigh, Sigyn squirmed a little.

"I can live with that. What is it?"

Loki smirked as he replied, "Not telling, love. Now, enough conversation, I just want you to _feel_."

"I just want to know what it is," she grumbled to herself.

"Yet I think we both know that I'm the one that's in control right now; and you're not going to find out, are you love?"

Sigyn didn't reply. Loki was clearly enjoying her ignorance far too much to let her know what she was in for. Whatever Loki was brushing over her ever so slowly had reached the side of her torso, still tickling its way upwards.

For the longest time- or what seemed so to Sigyn- Loki ran that torturously soft object over the outline of her body, from one end to the other. But he never touched an intimate part of her; he'd done that on purpose, she guessed. It wasn't hard to realise why either.

After two circuits of the outline of her body, she was shivering under the light stroke and wishing for so much more. Sigyn hadn't realised how sensitive such a soft, tickling touch could make her. But Loki had known exactly what the light brushes of a feather could do; in fact, he'd been counting on a reaction like that. He watched as his wife started to grow fractious and impatient, knowing that then was the time to further his attentions.

With one last swirl of the feather in his hands over her stomach, he placed it on the side of their bed. He wouldn't need that anymore. He crouched down over her and blew lightly on her torso, further tickling her already reactive skin. The shudder that followed brought a smirk to her husband's face.

"Loki _please_," Sigyn sighed; all she wanted was for him to touch her again.

He rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss between the swells of her breasts. Just a light kiss, but since it was followed by another right above the first, it was enough to satisfy her craving for him. With the way that he then tiptoed kisses up her neck all the way to her chin, Sigyn expected- wanted- him to kiss her lips. But he didn't; he just kissed the corner of her mouth, then her cheek.

"_Loki_!" she moaned.

"Having some problems, love?" he grinned.

She gave him no reply, but merely gave a frustrated groan. He placed his hands on either sides of her, just under her ribs, firmly taking hold of her. The strength in his fingers tickled her already sensitive skin as he shifted between her legs.

Sigyn could feel that he was naked, even if she couldn't see it and it only made her more anxious as he went to kiss her body while his hands caressed her breasts. She let out a low moan. Oh how his hands knew exactly what to do and where to touch her. And it wasn't long before one of those hands slid lower, to touch her as he had first done so on their wedding night.

Loki knew exactly how to torment his wife without granting her her release. He had plans for this night- and the liberation of her passion would not come by his fingers. After what felt like a torturous length of time to Sigyn, Loki paused and looked up at her for a moment.

"I want you to remember exactly what you did for me, love, because I am about to show you how it felt."

Then his head sank between her legs and his hands gripped her hips as he kissed her softly. She couldn't stop her back arching at the wonderful, new sensation of his lips and tongue on her. Loki's hands slid upwards, almost helping to elevate her as her back arched upward.

Sigyn couldn't help but moan openly at the feelings that he was bringing out in her. If she had thought that his hands were amazing, then what his lips and tongue were doing was beautiful. And Loki didn't stop, even when he was a writhing mess beneath him. In almost no time at all, her climax rocked her restrained body, sending a shockwave of spasms through her.

"You're so receptive," he whispered, smirking at her. "It's no wonder I can't resist you."

"And here I was thinking that you admired my charms," she sighed, the pleasure he had given her still dominating her thoughts.

Loki smirked.

"You're right; but there are a million and one other reasons that I can't resist you too, love."

Swiftly, he shifted himself over her as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm and he entered her, his wife's excitement having been enough to ready him for their lovemaking. She threw her head back as he slid inside her. Even after what he had just done- _especially_ after what he had just done- having him inside her felt so right.

He knew that he could make her climax again before his release came, and was determined that his wife would feel everything he wanted her to. The pace of his rhythmic thrusts quickened as their synchronised passion built and Sigyn's hips came up to meet his as well as they could with her bonds holding her back.

It didn't take long for a second orgasm to take Sigyn, her husband's following moments later. Her tied hands balled into fists, her nails digging into her palms at the sensation and the exquisite overload of pleasure, she lost all sense of time and place. She closed her eyes and knew nothing but what he was making her feel.

It wasn't until Sigyn opened her eyes again and was immediately able to see that she realised that she had momentarily passed out. Blinking, in an attempt to get accustomed to the light, she saw her husband sat beside her. Loki was looking down at her as she lay there, his head tilted to the side and an unreadable expression on his face. Every scarf that had been on her was gone, including her blindfold, and Loki's gaze became expectant as he watched her face.

"Did I just... What just happened?"

Loki paused for a moment as he ran his tongue over is bottom lip, considering his answer carefully.

"Sometimes, when you a receive a certain amount of pleasure, it is possible to fall unconscious, Loki explained tentatively.

She nodded slowly.

"Oh..."

"You are alright though, are you not?"

Sigyn could see a hint of worry in his features, even if she couldn't hear it in her voice, and, at that, she smiled.

"Alright? I'm quite sure that you sent me to Helgafell and back."

He smirked.

"I'm glad you feel that way," he murmured, pleased.

They were silent for a moment, neither wanting to ruin the moment they were sharing.

"Was that really what it felt like when I... did what I did last week?" Sigyn whispered eventually, not wanting to name her actions.

He smiled, twirling a blonde curl of hers with his fingers as he replied, "You've gone so shy again, little Sigyn."

She said nothing at the observation.

Loki placed his free hand on her cheek and explained, "An exploration of a spouse's body and their pleasure is nothing to be ashamed of; it should be celebrated, in fact."

He kissed the top of her head.

"And yes, that is more or less exactly what that felt like."

She closed her eyes.

"Wow."

"Indeed. And love, I must admit, I am very much looking forward to further exploration at a later date," he grinned.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed. ;)**

**Kit xx**


End file.
